People interested in physical fitness have a variety of options available. From going to the gym to buying equipment for the home, many options provide people of all skill levels with the ability to invest in their fitness. However, many options available can be quite expensive if a user is interested in monitoring physical attributes while exercising. While attending a gym can provide access to high-tech equipment, membership fees can be prohibitive. Similarly, while a person can purchase a technically advanced piece of equipment, this may also prove expensive for an individual interested in getting fit without spending too much money. Although other avenues are available, budget equipment may not provide the accessibility or information that a user desires.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for providing and displaying fitness content. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.